


Moment of Peace

by BlueBird1199



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, relationship, theyre dorks in love my guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBird1199/pseuds/BlueBird1199
Summary: Ryder's busy cooking dinner when her boyfriend pops in after a long day of resistance meetings.





	Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing something cute, hope you guys like it! If you do, leave me a comment cause I thrive off of em, seriously.

__Skye grabs another box out of the cupboard above her, standing on her tip toes so she can reach. Pasta was a surprisingly difficult thing to come by in andromeda, and she’s been hoarding these few containers of elbow macaroni for just this type of situation. The timer on this stove buzzes, signaling it's time to reduce the heat on the pot of cheese sauce in front of her.

Under Lexi’s suggestion the crew of the Tempest has begun a ‘family dinner night’, where once every five days someone prepares an actual meal and they all sit together and eat. They have to make adjustments and special dextro servings for Vetra, but no one minds and Vetra’s extremely careful when it's her turn to cook. It's been four weeks now and it's a hit with everyone, giving them a real sense of.. togetherness.

Drack was the first one to volunteer for cooking duty, to everyone's initial disbelief, but it turns out he's an excellent chef, especially when it comes to hearty vegetables and meats.

The most recent dinner was an experimental... something... created by Suvi. She'd collected a variety of local fruits and vegetables on Aya, spending probably way more credits than necessary preparing the meal. She of course made sure everything was nonpoisonous to everyone, but it still didn't mean it would taste good. Vetra ops to just eat cereal while everyone else stares down at their plates.

Gil and Kallo put on brave faces and shoveled forkfuls into they're mouths, only to be pleasantly surprised to find they didn't have the urge to spit everything out. Everyone else took bites too, and sure it wasn't the greatest-needed some salt for sure-but it was edible and didn't taste disgusting. Jaal seems to be enjoying it more than anyone, and he comments that it's very similar to something he's had before while on Aya.

It reminds Skye of the time her dad had tried cooking dinner on his own when mom was late at the lab one night; nutritious but bland and slightly soggy.

This time it’s Skye’s turn to prepare dinner, and she has the perfect idea. Baked Mac n Cheese always made her feel at home, so she figures it's the perfect thing for her turn making a meal for the crew.

She's enjoying her time cooking, music blaring from a small speaker she's brought from her room to the kitchen and she's bobbing her head and swaying her hips to the rhythm as she pours the cooked pasta into a dish.

“Having fun?” Jaal's voice startles her and she nearly drops the now empty pot she's holding. He chuckles and she turns around to see him resting against the open doorway.

He’s been gone all day, meeting with Evfra and a few other resistance members about a Kett base that's recently popped back up on Voeld. It hasn't been long at all, but her heart floods with warmth when she sees him.

“I was, until you came in and interrupted.” She sighs jokingly and sets the pot down.

“Should I leave then?” He teases back and straightens up to move closer. She closes the gap and they both stand there like idiots smirking at each other with dreamy expressions.

“Nah,” She reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck, resting her forehead against his. “It was getting kinda lonely. Wanna help me make dinner?”

“Hm, perhaps in a moment.” His hands settle on her waist. “I’ve missed you today.”

Gil had described them as ‘lovesick fools’ once, which, looking at them now you couldn't argue. They could spend days apart and be perfectly fine as long as they knew the other wasn't in danger, but tonight there was just.. something special about this little moment alone in the kitchen.

“Mmm, I missed you too. How was the meeting?” She inquires as they slowly start to turn, Skye leading them in a small circle. The music shifts into something softer and more fit for the mood, curtesy of Sam she's sure.

“The same as usual. Informative and crucial, but also long and exhausting. Evfra says we should be clear to move in on the base in 48 hours.” He sighs wearily and relaxes into their slow dance.

“We’ll be ready, don't worry.” She reassures him and shifts her head to plant a peck on his nose. In return he cranes his downwards to press his lips to hers in a gentle but yearning kiss. Her hand drifts down to cup his cheek and he dips her, eliciting a giggle from Skye.

A comfortable silence falls over them as they pull away and settle into a slow rhythm of swaying back and forth, slowly spinning like a planet. She rests her head against his chest and his arms wrap around her waist, holding her close. _I could stay like this forever_ , she thinks to herself.

It's these little moments of peace that Skye loves, where it's just her and Jaal and the world outside can wait. Reminds her of what she's fighting for in the first place, what she wants when all this is over and they can live out their lives together. She wonders about where their home will be, maybe Havarl so they can be closer to his family, and she's always loved the flora there...

“Hey Skye just wanted to see how- Oh!” Suvi stands frozen at the open door, the red flush of embarrassment creeping up her face. “I'm sorry! I didn't realize you two were... having a moment down here.”

The pair release their grip on each other and Skye smiles sheepishly. Jaal chuckles as the woman next to him clings to his side, like she wants to hide behind him after being caught.

“Don't fret Suvi, we should've been preparing dinner anyways.” He smiles.

“Oh, alright. I think I'll just.. leave the two of you to your cooking then.” She backs out of the room with a wave and hurried back down the corridor.

“Well so much for that.” Skye scoff and buries her face in his shoulder. “Guess we really should finish this up before anyone else stops by.” She steps back over to the stove.

“I'll help,” He follows and stands behind her, winding his arms around her waist once again and resting his chin on her shoulder. “Though I'd like to continue.. later tonight, if you’ve got time.” The way his voice drops to a husky whisper in her ear sends a shiver down her spine.

“Oh, I'm sure I can find room for you in my busy schedule.” She teases back.

“Well, we should probably hurry and finish making dinner then.” He reminds her with a chuckle and kisses her temple before moving over to actually help with the cooking.

God damn it, she thinks, way to fill her head with ideas only to have to wait another few hours.

Later, when they're all sitting together enjoying their meals, Cora asks why Ryder seems so eager to finish her bowl. All she can do in reply is stuff her mouth with pasta and shrug, face going bright pink, while Jaal tries to stifle his own snickering.


End file.
